Novayan Admiralty Office for Paranormal Affairs
The Novayan Admiralty Office for Paranormal Affairs, also known as the Nowajanisches Admiralitatburo fur Paranormale Angelegenheiten or Nowajanisches Admiralitat Prufamt fur Anomale Angelegenheiten, is a specialized branch/agency of the Novayan Admiralty dedicated to the investigations, secure containment, and research of the paranormal or abnormal entities. When not in the Charybdisverse, the NAOPA is in charge of maintaining and supplying the Youkai Warfare Specialists, Novayan students dedicated to combating hostile or malevolent youkais. In the Charybdisverse, it is one of many paranormal secure containment and normalcy preservation groups. In the Scarletverse, Counter Admiral Oscar de Gutierrez is the current Director of the Novayan Admiralty Office for Paranormal Affairs. In the Charybdisverse, the current director of the Novayan Admiralty Office for Paranormal Affairs is unknown. History Charybdisverse The 1st iteration of the Novayan Admiralty Office for Paranormal Affairs was created in 1891 during the Novayan Revolutionary War. It was one of 13 groups to dissolve and disavow from its patron and merged into the Charybdis Organization. The 2nd, current iteration of NAOPA was formed in March 3, 1927 in response to the Novayan government's demands on a group dedicated not only for the secure containment of the paranormal and the preservation of normalcy, but also utilize the anomalies for beneficial or defensive use. Organization Organizational structure The NAOPA had functional domestic and foreign branches and the Headquarters Complex, which contain most administrative offices, testing rooms, a military operations command center, and the Office of the Director, an alternate name for the NAOPA Headquarters proper. The NAOPA Headquarters Complex is divided into a few buildings. *Headquarters Complex/Office of the Director, NAOPA **Immediate Office of the Director, NAOPA **Office of the Deputy Director, NAOPA **Office of the Associate Deputy Director, NAOPA **Bureau of Public Relations and Affairs ***Youkai Outreach Bureau ***Fairy Outreach Office **Foreign Outreach Office ***Foreign Attache Embassy ****Foreign Attache, Custodia ****Foreign Attache, Romagna ****Foreign Attache, Transamur ****Foreign Attache, Kurdistan ****Foreign Attache, Zeitschland ****Foreign Attache, Portugal ****Foreign Attache, CNAS ****Foreign Attache, Neue Zeitschland ****Foreign Attache, Chile ****Foreign Attache, Ipseria ****Foreign Attache, Jutland ****Foreign Attache, Gallia **NAOPA Intelligence Agency **NAOPA Operations Center ***Office of the Representative, Novayan Armed Forces ***Office of the Representative, Coalition Fairies ***Office of the Representative, Void Coalition Fairies **NAOPA Administrative Wing ***Department of Paranormal Warfare ****Department of Paranormal Special Operations ****Department of Paranormal Peacekeeping Operations ****Office of Youkai Military Operations ****Office of Fairy Military Operations **Office of Logistics Operations **Department of Manufacturing Operations **Department of Scientific Studies ***Office of Scientific Studies ***Office of Anomalous Studies **Resource Planning Department **Information Management Department Charybdisverse In the Scarletverse, the Novayan Admiralty Office for Paranormal Affairs have functional domestic and foreign branches as well as departments and offices for specific purposes *Headquarters Complex/Office of the Director, NAOPA **Immediate Office of the Director, NAOPA **Office of the Deputy Director, NAOPA **Office of the Associate Deputy Director, NAOPA **Office of Logistics Operations **Department of Manufacturing Operations **Department of Scientific Studies ***Office of the Director of Occult Studies ***Office of the Director of Occult Technologies ***Office of the Director of Scientific Studies **NAOPA Intelligence Service **NAOPA Operations Center ***Office of the Director of Mobile Specialist Forces ***Office of the Deputy Director of Mobile Specialist Forces ***Office of the Chief Investigations Officer ***Office of the Novayan Armed Forces Staff **Bureau of Public Affairs ***Office of the Director of Public Relations ***Office of the Director of Public Awareness **Office of the Director of Personnel **Department of Astronomical Affairs ***Office of the Director of Extraterrestrial Affairs ***Office of the Astronomical Affairs Officer ***Office of the Director of Off-World Colonization Affairs ***Office of the Director of Off-World Colonial Affairs Facilities The NAOPA Headquarters is located on a fifty story building, which has a left wing five story building on its right, which sat on the opposite side of the street the Antonia de Morales High Command Naval Academy's located. Trivia *The NAOPA's sister organizations include the Novayan Admiralty Office for Superspecies Affairs (NAOSA), Novayan Admiralty Office for Hollow Earth Expeditionary Affairs (NAOHEEA).